shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Story (SF2)
Shadow Fight 2 includes a storyline with several characters and events as well as locations with enemies, Bosses, Mini-Bosses and Allies who assist the hero, Shadow. Character Overview *'Shadow ' Main article: Shadow Shadow, the protagonist of Shadow Fight 2, is a legendary warrior driven by his arrogance to seek a worthy opponent matching his skills. In the process, he ends up opening the Gates of Shadows and loses his physical body due to the Demons who are hence unleashed. Seeking to retrieve the demon seals and close the Gates of Shadows once again, he intends to lock away the evil he has unleashed upon the world. *'Sensei ' Main article: Sensei Sensei, a major character in Shadow Fight 2, is Shadow's teacher and one of his companions on his journey to the Gates. He possesses a vast knowledge and often advises Shadow on his opponents. Due to his old age, Sensei does not accompany Shadow as the latter proceeds to close the Gates, claiming that a younger companion would be more appropriate. *'May ' Main article: May May is a blacksmith and a weapons and armor expert from the first province in the game. She is another one of Shadow's companions on his journey. She is quite vocal regarding her opinions and speaks her mind freely. She is captured at the end of Act VI during the closing of the Gates and is saved by Shadow during Act VII. In addition, she also appears in advertisements for weapon and armor sales as well as in banners promoting paid in-game content. *'Sly ' Main article: Sly Sly is a cowardly and malicious merchant who meets Shadow, Sensei and May in Act II. Offering to reveal Hermit's secret powers for a large fee but he takes the money and disappears without divulging the said information. He rejoins Shadow and his companions at the end of Act III when they catch up to him as he is about to leave on a boat. Sly rarely benefits the group, if at all, often causing trouble for the other three, and then expecting them to protect him from the people he offends. He replaces May in the in-game discounts and sales advertisements when the latter is captured during the closing of the Gates of Shadows. *'Kali ' Main article: Kali Kali is one of the major characters in Act VII: Revelation. As a rebel against Titan, she hides in a sanctuary with Cypher - a cyborg who fulfills a role similar to that of Sensei's. Upon seeing that he has survived the journey through the Gates. Kali, impressed by Shadow's capability, intervenes in a match between him and Shroud, using energy ball to temporarily incapacitate him and save Shadow. Since then, she travels alongside Shadow, guiding him so that he can ultimately defeat Titan and free those held under his tyrannical grasp. She takes on the role of the weapons master after May's capture and acts as Shadow's "liaison officer". *'Cypher ' Main article: Cypher Cypher is a wise, old man who has been trapped in the Shadow Realm for a long period of time. As Sensei did not follow Shadow through the Gates, Cypher now takes on his role. Halfway through the Hideout Tournament in Act VII, he appears and challenges Shadow to a fight claiming that in order to beat Titan, Shadow must first be strong enough to be victorious against him. *'Ancient ' Main article: Ancient Before Titan's appearance, the Shadowlands were inhabited by "a powerful race of ancient creatures" (in-game description). When Titan arrived, he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land. However, he was unable to change the will of the ancients due to their strong beliefs. As an alternative, Titan ordered their extermination, wiping out the entire race. Only one, Ancient, survived. To escape death, he hid in the Stone Grove. He has the ability to change forms to look like anyone. The Demons (bosses) The demons are extremely powerful and mysterious enemies from a world beyond the Gates of Shadows. Prior to the storyline, the demons were sealed inside the Gates, along with their leader, Titan. Upon their release, each demon (Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow and Shogun) took control of a province, establishing his/her rule in the area and taking on disciples and/or bodyguards. The demons grow increasingly dangerous as the story progresses and it is Shadow's mission to defeat them in order to win their seal and close the Gates of Shadows again. *'Lynx ' Main article: Lynx Lynx is the leader of the Assassin's Order, and the first of the six seal-wielding Demons. His appearance gives the impression that he is a ninja. He wields a set of triple-pronged claws on each hand with a time bomb enchantment. Invisibility is his unique ability, as he can disappear in a puff of smoke and deal immense damage to the enemy while invisible. To him, the Assassin's Order is of a much more importance than his seal, as even after his defeat his first thought is that Shadow's real desire is to take over the Order. *'Hermit ' Main article: Hermit Hermit is a quiet, mysterious Sensei well known for his secret, mystical powers. The second of the seal-wielding Demons, he had opened a school of his own to teach his disciples. However most of his apprentices are selfish and power-hungry and study under him only with the hopes of learning the secrets to his immense power one day. He can cast incredibly powerful and advance magic spells, and does so often during his fight with Shadow. His unique demon ability is the power to create magical thunderstorms wherein he hovers in the air until interrupted, summoning lightning bolts which can knock the player down. He wields narrow, medium-length swords (with an Enfeeble enchantment) designed for precision piercing rather than slashing. Unlike other Demons, he respects his opponents and is passionate about his teachings. *'Butcher ' Main article: Butcher Butcher, the third seal-wielding Demon, is a bloodthirsty bandit who has raised a small group of teenagers and manipulated them into becoming aggressive and violent warriors. Butcher uses his immense mass as his unique ability, jumping up and slamming back down on the ground to cause an earthquake-like effect and knock enemies off balance. He wields flame-patterned red butcher knives with a bleeding enchantment. As is implied by Hermit in his description of Butcher, each Demon somewhat fears the one succeeding him. *'Wasp ' Main article: Wasp Wasp is the ambitious and power-hungry daughter of the deceased Pirate King. She inherited her father's crew and throne after killing him. Since many of her crew members suspect her of being involved in the murder, they have come to resent her. True to her name, she can attack in a wasp-like manner. Using her Naginata spear like a wasp's stinger, she uses a pair of wings on her back (which appear only when she is using this attack) to take off from the battle field, perching on either of the mast-posts at its ends and then rapidly flying in a horizontal direction, inflicting heavy damage to the opponent as she slashes through him. This is her unique ability. In addition, her spear carries an enchantment that increases the chances of a critical strike. Wasp harbors a respect as well as fear of Widow. It is on her behest that she killed her father. *'Widow ' Main article: Widow An arrogant woman proud of her charms, Widow uses her beauty and magic to 'hypnotize' men, forcing them to fall in love with her and do her bidding. While most are, at least, somewhat affected by her pull, Shadow appears to be immune to her charms. This fifth seal-wielding Demon uses a pair of fans enchanted with lifesteal as her weapon, and frequently employs ice magic. Her unique skill is the ability to teleport behind her opponents, slashing them from the back. *'Shogun ' Main article: Shogun The sixth and last of the seal-wielding Demons, Shogun is a warlord who rules a vast empire and has enslaved thousands and conquered entire nations.He staunchly disapproves of disorder, chaos, and failure when it comes to the matters of his empire. He, like most other characters the player encounters in his province, mistakes Shadow for a Prince who formerly ruled the land and was the epitome of all things Shogun hated. During the Interlude he strongly protests against reopening the Gates as doing so would release Titan and result in him losing control over his empire. *'Titan ' Main article: Titan Titan is the main antagonist in Shadow Fight 2. He is not explicitly mentioned in the early part of the game, though he can be seen in several shots of the opening monologue. He is a master in manipulation of the mind, and nearly all those under him are being controlled through this ability of his. He impresses fear upon nearly every creature in the living world. He is said to be an intergalactic conqueror, and the ruler of an extremely immense empire. Titan has a vast army consisting of those whose minds were destroyed after challenging and losing to him, and warriors who were hatched at his command. Titan is the supreme ruler of the Shadowrealm, and his army is ranked in a hierarchical order, from the enslaved to the elite soldiers, whom he commands personally. Story (Above is the opening monologue by the main protagonist, Shadow) Shadow was formerly a very powerful combatant. His arrogance led him to defy the rules established by his ancestors and he opened the Gates of Shadows, freeing the demons who had been sealed within it. Upon doing so, he quickly realized his mistake but it was already too late and he lost his flesh and soul to the demons, becoming a mere "shadow" of his former self, sans any physical body. Prelude After losing his body, Shadow returns to his native village where his Sensei also resides. Sensei mocks him for being "vain" and blames his arrogance and brashness for his current predicament. He decides to test Shadow to see what remains of his combat abilities. He trials Shadow against a punching bag, and from a glance concludes that Shadow still retains some of his fighting potential. Then Sensei tests Shadow against Kenji, his other disciple. Shadow is victorious, and Sensei commends him. Sensei then suggests that Shadow challenge the demon Lynx for his seal. Lynx however pits him against his first bodyguard, Shin, saying that Shadow must defeat all his bodyguards before he can challenge him. Act I: Hero Reborn Main article: Act I When Shadow successfully defeats Shin he meets a major character in the story - May. From this point onwards, May accompanies Shadow and Sensei on their quest to collect the demon seals. May also introduces Shadow to tournaments and survival, which he uses to earn money to fund his arsenal of weapons and armor. Shadow also learns about the criminal organization, the Order, being headed by Lynx. Shadow then defeats each of Lynx's bodyguards (Duels are unlocked upon defeating the second bodyguard), learning more and more about the Order and its members with each battle. He also fights Trickster, a talented fighter who gives up his Nunchacku if Shadow manages to best him in combat. By this time, Shadow is ready to fight Lynx. The battle occurs at night time on a rooftop. Lynx invites Shadow to join the Order, but Shadow declines and insists a fight take place. The fight against Lynx however is a challenging one forcing Shadow to stay within close range, as Lynx uses ranged weapons which are unavailable for the player at that time. Shadow defeats Lynx, and Lynx becomes fearful of losing control of the Order. But when he realizes that Shadow only seeks the seal, he surrenders it and leaves. Shadow then unlocks the use of ranged weapons. Act II: Secret Path Main article: Act II Sensei praises Shadow for his victory. Then he tells the group about his disciple who left to try the new schools in the next town. He says that the town is known for its fighting academies and the group travels there. However, when they reach the town Sensei finds the academies in ruins and is distressed. He is shocked to find that there is only one functional fighting school there which is being run by a man called Hermit. Shadow fights Hermit's disciple Dragon. Dragon reveals his malevolent intentions and his reasons for training under Hermit. However when he is defeated, Dragon is humbled and seems to give up his plans. Shadow continues to participates in new tournaments and challenges regularly to accumulate funds in order to purchase devastating equipment and weapons. He also defeats more and more of Hermit's disciples, all the while learning more about Hermit, his school, his teachings and the disciples themselves. Shadow and team also encounter Sly, a shady character who offers to sell them the secret to Hermit's power. Regardless of whether or not Shadow buys the "secret" he will find out that Hermit uses arcane battle magic which is even more powerful than that of the much greater demons. Shadow finally meets Crane, Sensei's old disciple who is now training under Hermit in hopes of learning the secrets to his power. Sensei is shattered upon finding out what Crane has done. When Shadow bests Crane in a fight, the latter comes to his senses and apologizes to Sensei. At last, Shadow meets Hermit himself. Hermit invites Shadow to do battle against him and test his skills. During the fight, Hermit holds back initially but when Shadow shows his talent, Hermit immediately steps up his game, using extremely advanced techniques. Hermit then introduces his legendary magic, firing electric bolts and water blasts. He also unleashes his own self-controlled thunderstorm which makes lightning zap the ground. Shadow, however, still manages to defeat Hermit. Hermit is impressed and negotiates with Shadow. He asks Shadow to visit the next town, battle the band of outlaws there, and eliminate their leader - who is none other than the murderer Butcher. He states that Butcher is after him, trying to discover the secret to his combat prowess. Shadow now unlocks the use of magic. Act III: Trail of Blood Main article: Act III The three companions journey onwards. They follow Hermit's instructions and reach the next town where they meet a girl, Bird, wandering around at night time. Sensei wonders what she is doing roaming the streets in the middle of the night. Bird greets them and volunteers to show them around town. Sensei becomes very suspicious of her behaviour however May insists that Bird is simply being "friendly". Bird then takes them to a deserted area of the town where she suddenly turns hostile and attacks. Bird is fought and defeated. The trio becomes aware of the gang Hermit mentioned. They learn that Bird is one of the members of the gang. As Shadow becomes stronger and stronger by fighting the tournament fighters and completing challenges in the town, he takes down the gang members one by one. Each gang member reveals a bit of information about themselves and their relationship with Butcher. They reveal that some members were raised by Butcher from childhood. They also say that one of the members was apparently saved as an orphan by Butcher. They also reveal that Butcher is a murderer and that in fact he was the one responsible for the the murder of the orphan's parents. He then seemingly rescued the orphan and trained him to be one of his own servants. Sensei is disgusted and says that Butcher's group was much worse-it was not a gang but basically a private army. Shadow then faces Butcher. Butcher gloats that he made the gang members strong by sharing his teachings with them. He reveals his beliefs that the gift of violence is the key to strength, and that is why he has taught his gang members that way. The fight begins. When Shadow proves to be a tough adversary Butcher unleashes his stronger attacks such as his shockwave-generating ground slam and advanced magic spells. However, ultimately, Butcher too is defeated. Shadow collects Butcher's seal. The three companions are then forced to continue on their journey. Their path leads across water for which they require a boat. May recalls that Sly had said he had a boat waiting for him in the harbor earlier, and suggests that they should hurry and catch him before he leaves. Act IV: Pirate Throne Main article: Act IV Sly is not pleased to see the trio again but he allows them to sail with him. During the journey Sensei asks Sly about their destination. Sly says that the area was governed by the Pirate King who disappeared a while back and that now his daughter Wasp has succeeded him. Rumor has it that Wasp wears a magical amulet which brings luck to its owner. May says that the amulet sounds similar to what they are looking for. Sly responds that getting to Wasp would not be easy since she has gone into hiding. Sly then adds that it his not his business and apparently opts out of their company. The trio meets Kraken, a supporter of New Blood. The New Blood is a group composed of several members of Wasp's crew who are rebelling against her authority. In fact, Bosun and Whaler are the only crew members loyal to Wasp. Kraken claims the trio's ship in the name of New Blood which leads to a fight between Shadow and Kraken. When Kraken is defeated, he taunts Shadow by questioning how much further he will get in his quest. Bosun emerges, and says that Wasp could use a fighter like Shadow. He says that if Shadow takes care of the New Blood members Wasp will make him rich. Shadow meets another New Blood member, Cleaver. Cleaver is enraged about how Wasp took over after the Pirate King vanished. He accuses her of having something to do with his disappearance, and tells Shadow not to trust her. Shadow then meets Shark after beating Cleaver. Shark assumes that Shadow was sent by Wasp's loyal henchmen and declares that she will defeat Shadow. However when she is beaten she says that the strength and skill of his level belongs with the New Blood. She accuses Shadow of supporting Wasp and her apparent lies. Shadow then reaches Bosun, one of Wasp's loyal henchmen. Bosun tells them that Wasp was on the verge of giving them an audience, until she caught Shadow in the company of Sly who had been selling weapons to New Blood. Sensei questions Sly, but Sly begs that they "help a friend out" so Shadow engages Bosun in combat. When Bosun is defeated, he says that it is because of people like Sly that they are losing the war against New Blood. Shadow then reaches Whaler, the final henchman of Wasp. Whaler tells them that he did a lot of work to keep Wasp safe and that Shadow is just "another mess him to clean up". When Shadow defeats Whaler, the latter insults Wasp and says that if the Pirate King were still around no such drama would be happening. Shadow finally reaches Wasp who reveals that Shadow's actions (taking down New Blood) have been helping her all along. She discloses how, thanks to him, she is now the only powerful member left. No one can compete with her now that all those who opposed her have been defeated. Wasp fights Shadow and it is a fierce battle. Wasp's enchanted armor is a hindrance to Shadow in the beginning, but he overcomes that. However, shortly thereafter Shadow faces Wasp's completely unique ability. She leaps onto a mast and a pair of wings sprout from her back. She then takes off, flying in a horizontal straight line and slashes her Naginata through Shadow, which is a deadly attack. However despite all of Wasp's powers Shadow emerges victorious. Wasp realizes the severity of what she has done. She realizes that she had been blind and that her betrayal of The Pirate King was a terrible mistake. She reveals that it was Widow who had convinced her that by betraying the Pirate King, Wasp could make everyone bow to her and show them that women should be the ones in charge, and not men. Wasp then surrenders her seal to Shadow. Sensei, intrigued by the information Wasp leaked about Widow, encourages Shadow and May to continue their journey and see if she is a worthy adversary. Act V: The Greatest Temptation Main article: Act V The party journeys on to Widow's lands. The area is torn with war and violence. Suddenly, Widow herself appears before the group. All of them are attracted to Widow except Shadow and May. Even Sensei feels attracted to her, but his years of martial training and discipline help him overcome the attraction. Sly is completely infatuated and buys precious jewels in a vain attempt to please her. Widow notes that there is something peculiar about Shadow, and says that she will keep an eye on them. May realizes that the area they are in is full of corpses, and describes it as a "slaughterhouse". Then they venture upon Ibris, just one among the many who are madly in love with Widow. He challenges Shadow to prove himself a worthy suitor. A fight ensues, but Irbis loses and comes out of his trance. Dazed, he goes away. Then the party encounters Wolf. Wolf tells them of how he and his brothers were out hunting when Widow crossed their path. Wolf eliminated his two brothers in order to have a better chance with Widow. May states that the men (Widow's 'bodyguards') are only attacking them because they have been charmed. The party crosses paths with all of Widow's suitors: Capra, an elderly warrior who believes that his experience is the key; Bear, a self-proclaimed watchdog for Widow; and Puma, who isn't a suitor but more of Widow's assistant. They also meet Outcast, a challenger armed with a Heavy Kusarigama. Shadow can choose to claim his weapon by defeating him, or ignore his challenge. After Shadow overcomes Puma, the last of Widow's "bodyguards", the path to Widow is clear. Shadow, able to resist Widow's charm, engages her in combat. Widow proves to be tough just like all the other demons, being able to teleport and catch Shadow off guard. However, Shadow is ultimately victorious, and he claims Widow's seal as reward. The party then decides that they would not like to remain in Widow's province for it is depressing and an uncomfortable place to be in. They continues their journey onward towards Ivory City which is under the command of Shogun. Act VI: Iron Reign Main article: Act VI The group arrives in the great Ivory City. Sensei is alarmed to discover that it has been destroyed, burnt in a cursed fire. Suddenly, the group is approached by Corporal, the first of Shogun's official and elite bodyguards. Shadow defeats Corporal, and as a result is mistaken for the "Prince", the previous ruler of the city. The group is aware that Corporal has merely mistaken Shadow's identity, but play along nevertheless. Shadow is continually mistaken for the Prince by the entire hierarchy of Shogun's army. Most reveal their intense hatred for this "Prince", while some show concern for his safety, urging him to leave to save himself from Shogun. After Shadow battles and defeats Shogun's next four bodyguards, he is faced with a far more difficult battle. Shogun orders General to use whatever resources he deems necessary to defeat Shadow and execute his associates. General deploys his best mercenary unit to fight Shadow but they are defeated. Then General himself steps forward and challenges Shadow but he too ends up losing. The path to Shogun clear, Shadow challenges the mighty warlord to a battle. Shogun has also mistaken Shadow's identity, taking him for the Prince like all of his warriors. The battle takes place in a scorched and arid landscape, in the heart of the burning city. Cursed flames engulf all buildings in sight and make the scene hazy, limiting visibility. Shadow is outmatched during the fight and, battling a powerful adversary, is unable to focus on the soldiers that appear to assist Shogun; as such he takes a few hits and is pushed around during the fight. However, despite being apparently outnumbered, he manages to outmatch his opponents and defeat the samurai warlord. Shogun is devastated by his defeat in battle. He is in disbelief and denial. He re-emphasizes the importance of his empire and, still under the false impression that Shadow is a prince, reveals his fear that Shadow is going to claim the empire for his own. However, he manages to mask some of this fear by claiming that his followers would not submit to a "petty prince". Shadow collects Shogun's jade seal and proceeds to the Gates of Shadows ... but he and his friends discover closing them will not be so easy. The Gates of Shadows Main article: Gates of Shadows The six demons have all joined together to form a formidable force. Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow and Shogun unite to prevent Shadow from sealing them away. Lynx, Butcher and Wasp attempt to intimidate Shadow, with Butcher discussing his plans for Shadow's corpse, Lynx stating that it has been a long time since their last encounter and Wasp pointing out that the odds are six to one. Shadow battles all six demons in a row and proves to be greater than all of them combined. Hermit remarks that Shadow is too powerful and that he does not belong in their world because of his skills. Widow tells Shadow that this will not be their last encounter and begrudgingly congratulates him on his victory. Shogun is shocked once more and says that despite being the "most powerful warriors who ever lived" and yet they were still overwhelmed by Shadow. Shadow then proceeds to use the seals and close the Gates of Shadows. As the Gates begin to shut, a powerful torrent of wind rushes towards them and drags May along with it. Shadow tries to catch her but she is whisked away inside the Gates just as they slam shut. A scene then shows Titan laughing malevolently. Interlude Main article: Interlude In order to save May, Shadow must open the gates once more. Sensei tells Shadow that it seemed the seals were connected to their Demons, so Shadow must defeat all six demons again to break the seals and reopen the gates. Sly appears and tells Shadow that gold coins were now no longer used and were instead replaced with platinum coins. He was able to exchange their gold coins with platinum ones at a "favorable rate". Shadow proceeds to challenge Lynx to fight. He defeats all the bodyguards and then Lynx one by one in a survival style fight. After he realizes he cannot stop Shadow, Lynx tells him that he still hears Titan's voice and that Shadow has doomed them all by deciding to reopen the Gates. Shadow goes to the next town to defeat Hermit. Before the fight Hermit warns Shadow that there was a time when everyone was afraid of his magic, but now there are far powerful forces-things that even he, Hermit, does not know about. All he knows is that they should be feared. Shadow still fights with Hermit's bodyguards and then Hermit, defeating them all. Hermit realizes Shadow simply will not stop and warns him that Titan can control people's will and Shadow will not be able to fight with that. Butcher tells Shadow that if he thinks him to be a monster because he does not even know what Titan does to his enemies. He admits that even he is terrified of Titan. Shadow defeats all of his bodyguards and then Butcher as well. After his defeat, Butcher tells Shadow that all his efforts are of no avail and that someone more powerful will eventually stop him. Undeterred, Shadow continues his journey. Shadow then reaches Wasp's Fleet. She tells him that no one knows where Titan came from, only that he is different. After Shadow defeats Wasp and her bodyguards, she tells him that he would not want to see what lies beyond the Gates and that it was now too late to save his friend. She says he must go back while he can but Shadow moves on to Widow's lands. Shadow then fights and defeats Widow who warns him that he is doing exactly what Titan wants him to, that unknowingly he is playing into Titan's hands. She tells him that Titan's minions are different from the enemies Shadow has faced so far and he would not be able to defeat them. Next, Shadow challenges Shogun again. The latter is convinced that Titan must not be able to find his way through the Gates. He also wishes to defeat Shadow so that he can maintain control over his empire. After his defeat, he tells Shadow that the latter does not have much time now before Titan destroys his world. With the seals broken, the Gates are opened once again. Sensei tells Shadow that he is ready and has enough experience to face whatever comes next. Shadow then proceeds to enter the Gates. Act VII: Revelation Main article: Act VII Chapter 1= Shadow goes through the Gates and is approached by a mysterious figure called Shroud who commands Shadow to put his weapons down but Shadow instead challenges him to a fight. Shroud, being a very strong foe, is almost about to defeat Shadow when Kali interferes and manages to temporarily immobilize him, giving Shadow and herself the time to escape. Kali takes Shadow to a secret Hideout where their leader Cypher questions his presence. Kali tells him how Shadow survived the Gates and how Shroud was sent to capture him on his arrival. Cypher is impressed by this and deduces that Shadow must be someone of great importance if Titan sent his strongest fighter to intercept him. Kali gives Shadow a tour of the hideout explaining that all the creatures hiding here have had their lands and people claimed by Titan while they were too powerless to overcome him. Kali tells Shadow that he must earn their respect through combat. After shadow defeats all the fighters Cypher challenges Shadow to a friendly fight to test his prowess. Cypher proves to be an adept fighter but Shadow eventually defeats him. He and Kali tell Shadow the truth about Shroud - he had been the tournament champion and had went on to challenge Titan. However, Titan ended up gaining control over his mind and making him a slave. Cypher then tells Shadow about a race of powerful ancient creatures who inhabited the land before Titan took over. When Titan arrived he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land, making them his slaves. However he could not change the will of the ancient creatures as they were too strong so instead he ordered their extermination. Titan was almost successful. Only one ancient managed to escape and go into hiding. Cypher built a machine several years ago to track down this ancient down. The machine was called Cronos, an advanced humanoid robot. Cronos found the Ancient but the creature, having advanced powers, changed the will of Cronos. It planted the idea of cleaning the world of all vices in Cronos' head. As a result Cronos became insane. The party then decides to track Cronos down as he was their best hope of finding the Ancient. They find Cronos at the Factory where a Survival-style fight takes place between Shadow and the five Looters guarding Cronos. Shadow defeats them all and finally Cronos, too, is disabled. Shadow and Kali manage to trace the Ancient to the Stone Grove by checking Cronos' memory chip. They reach the Grove and start their search for the Ancient. However they are interrupted by Shroud who threatens Shadow and mentions their earlier fight, claiming that they have unfinished business to attend to. |-| Chapter 2= He then reveals himself to be Ancient in disguise. Kali introduces Shadow as the Champion who has come to defeat Titan, but the Ancient does not believe that Shadow is capable of it. He recalls meeting the warriors who had sought to defeat Titan before. They had all been confident and strong. However when Ancient saw them again they had all become Titan's mindless soldiers, destroying the very homelands they had sought to protect. Ancient summons the ghosts of the warriors who fell to Titan's Sword as a test to find the extent of Shadow's capabilities. Shadow defeats all the ghosts and the Ancient admits that Shadow was indeed very powerful and a skilled warrior. He asks Shadow not fight Titan and disguises him as one of Titan's soldiers to help him escape notice. Kali asks Ancient if he really thinks Shadow will stop in his quest. Ancient admits that his need to stop Shadow was much greater because Titan must not have control over a warrior as formidable as Shadow. He challenges Shadow to a fight but is defeated. He then admits that Shadow was indeed even stronger than Shroud as Shroud could not manage to defeat the Ancient. Kali and Shadow are surprised to learn that Ancient had taught Shroud. The Ancient reveals that he had believed Shroud would manage to defeat Titan but instead Titan made a slave out of him. Kali requests Ancient to help them but Ancient refuses and tells them to leave. Cypher demands a progress report from Kali who tells him that it was nothing but a useless meeting however the Ancient did disguise Shadow as one of Titan's soldiers. Cypher says that Shadow will not be allowed near Titan still but there is tournament going on, the winner of which will become one of Titan's elite soldiers. This would be a good opportunity for Shadow to reach Titan. Shadow agrees to fight at the Incubator Tournament. The Incubator is also the hatching place for warriors that Titan had been breeding. After Shadow defeats a number of the fighters at the Incubator, Cypher radios Shadow and informs him that Shroud has become insane. He has learned this information by intercepting messages from Justice, a warrior personally sent by Titan to neutralize Shroud and capture Shadow. After winning some more rounds of the tournament, Cypher again informs Shadow that Shroud has become even more unstable. When Shadow wins the tournament he receives news that Shroud has broken into the Hideout and has taken on the entire force of warriors, all of whom are powerless against him. Cypher alerts Shadow of this crisis while he is locked in his panic room, trying to come up with a solution. Shroud holds Cypher and the others at ransom, demanding that Shadow fight him. Shadow agrees to the challenge. He has improved immensely since their first encounter and manages to defeat Shroud with little difficulty. Shroud then discloses that he is not under Titan's mind control and that all his actions were carried out of his own free will. He believes that Titan's conquest and rule saves the worlds from destroying themselves. Suddenly Justice appears. Interrupting the dialogue, she orders that Shroud will be placed in the Incubator's feeding tube to "serve as nutrition for a new generation of Titan's military". Afterwards, Justice recognizes Shadow as an extraordinary fighter and commends his style, saying that despite his disguise she knew who he was all along. |-| Chapter 3= She then reveals her true identity: she is none other than May! Completely under Titan's control, her eyes are now white like a demon's. She asks Shadow if he wishes to take Titan's place. Then she sees Kali and thinking that Shadow had already moved on and found a new "girlfriend", she says that Titan was right about him all along. Shadow is not saving the world. All he wants is "chicks" and "power". Kali rebukes May and tells her that she is nothing but Shadow's liaison officer and that Shadow had come across the Gates for May. Cypher interrupts, revealing that he had now activated the Hideout's defense circuit, effectively trapping Justice/May. She realizes that she has been tricked and threatens that Titan would kill them all. Cypher states that May lost her mind because of Titan and as long as Titan holds grip over her, she will remain like that. Shadow and Kali go to Titan's Citadel with the hopes of defeating him but they are attacked by a group of Scavengers - prisoners on whom Titan conducted horrible experiments. They can sense the shadow energy which makes up Shadow's body and are attracted towards its smell. One by one Shadow defeats the Scavengers. The pair then proceeds to enter the citadel but are surprised to find Titan inside, already waiting for them. Titan tells them that there have been people before who had survived the Gates of Shadows but none of them have been as strong as Shadow. Shadow then battles Titan's bodyguards. After their defeat, Titan admits that although he believed Shadow could defeat his other bodyguards he was surprised that Shadow was victorious against the last, Emperor. He believed that Shadow and Emperor were same, only that Emperor was a more darker, evil version of Shadow. Titan is very impressed and says that Shadow is incredible, his capability unimaginable. To test Shadow's limits he summons Justice which surprise to Kali. Justice reveals that she killed her captors back at the hideout and managed to escape which enrages Kali who abuses her. Justice tells her to restrict herself and challenges Shadow to fight. She taunts him by saying that she doubts Shadow cannot win as she knows all his fighting styles. After a challenging fight Shadow defeats her and Titan's control over May breaks. Kali tells May to go back through the Gates, saying that after freeing her Shadow has only one thing left to do - fight Titan. Although reluctant at first, May finally leaves. The final battle begins. Titan goads Shadow by saying that after Shadow loses he will let him live only long enough to witness his vast empire. He makes the mistake of underestimating Shadow and holds back, making simple attacks with his Desolator, which gives Shadow the upper hand. After Shadow wins the first round, Titan activates his shield which blocks one incoming damage then deactivates itself until charged. He uses his extendable arm to catch Shadow and magic to grab and choke him. Despite everything Shadow prevails. As Titan's suit starts to explode Shadow dashes back towards the Gates. On the other side, an anxious May awaits his return. As the Gates begin to crumble she spots a silhouetted figure emerging from the dust and rubble - Shadow has not only managed to avoid the explosion and return through the Gates, he has also got his physical body back. Shadow has also won the Eternals' Sphere from Titan. The two hug and then decide to return home while a mysterious slithering shadow is seen following them. Gallery Act I: Prelude Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-03.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-13.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-21.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-30.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-49.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-56.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-35-41.png 001 (10).png 001 (11).png 001 (12).png 001 (13).png 001 (14).png 001 (16).png 001 (17).png 001 (18).png 001 (19).png 001 (20).png 001 (21).png Act I: Hero Reborn 001 (22).png 001 (23).png 001 (24).png|If player rejects May. 001 (25).png 001 (26).png 001 (27).png 001 (28).png 001 (29).png 001 (30).png 001 (41).png 001 (42).png 001 (43).png 001 (49).png 001 (50).png 001 (51).png 001 (52).png 001 (55).png 001 (56).png 001 (57).png 001 (58).png 001 (59).png 001 (60).png 001 (61).png 001 (62).png 001 (63).png 001 (64).png 001 (66).png 001 (68).png 001 (69).png 001 (74).png 001 (75).png 001 (76).png 001 (77).png 001 (78).png 001 (79).png 001 (80).png 001 (82).png 001 (83).png 001 (84).png 001 (85).png 001 (87).png 001 (89).png 001 (92).png 001 (93).png 001 (94).png 001 (95).png 001 (96).png 001 (99).png 001 (101).png 001 (102).png 001 (103).png 001 (104).png 001 (105).png 001 (106).png Act II: Secret Path 001 (107).png 001 (108).png 001 (109).png 001 (110).png 001 (111).png 001 (149).png 001 (150).png 001 (151).png 001 (152).png 001 (154).png 001 (155).png 001 (112).png 001 (115).png 001 (120).png 001 (121).png 001 (128).png 001 (156).png 001 (158).png 001 (161).png 001 (159).png 001 (162).png 001 (163).png 001 (164).png 001 (166).png|If player rejects Sly 001 (167).png 001 (169).png 001 (170).png 001 (172).png 001 (173).png 001 (174).png 001 (175).png 001 (177).png 001 (178).png 001 (179).png 001 (181).png 001 (183).png 001 (184).png 001 (185).png 001 (186).png 001 (187).png 001 (191).png 001 (192).png 001 (193).png 001 (194).png 001 (196).png 001 (197).png 001 (198).png 001 (199).png 001 (200).png 001 (201).png 001 (202).png Act III: Trail Of Blood 001 (203).png 001 (204).png 001 (205).png 001 (206).png 001 (208).png 001 (209).png 001 (210).png 001 (211).png 001 (212).png 001 (213).png 001 (214).png 001 (215).png 001 (216).png 001 (217).png 001 (218).png 001 (219).png 001 (220).png 001 (221).png 001 (230).png 001 (232).png 001 (233).png 001 (234).png 001 (235).png 001 (236).png 001 (237).png 001 (238).png 001 (239).png 001 (240).png 001 (241).png 001 (243).png 001 (244).png 001 (245).png 001 (247).png 001 (248).png 001 (249).png 001 (250).png 001 (251).png 001 (253).png 001 (254).png 001 (255).png 001 (256).png 001 (258).png 001 (259).png 001 (260).png 001 (261).png 001 (262).png 001 (263).png Act IV: Pirate Throne 001 (264).png 001 (265).png 001 (266).png 001 (267).png 001 (268).png 001 (269).png 001 (271).png 001 (272).png 001 (273).png 001 (275).png 001 (276).png 001 (277).png 001 (278).png 001 (279).png 001 (282).png 001 (283).png 001 (284).png 001 (285).png 001 (286).png 001 (287).png 001 (289).png 001 (290).png 001 (291).png 001 (292).png 001 (293).png 001 (294).png 001 (295).png 001 (297).png 001 (298).png 001 (305).png 001 (307).png 001 (308).png 001 (309).png 001 (310).png 001 (311).png 001 (312).png 001 (313).png 001 (314).png 001 (316).png 001 (317).png 001 (318).png 001 (320).png 001 (321).png 001 (323).png 001 (324).png 001 (325).png 001 (326).png 001 (333).png 001 (334).png 001 (335).png 001 (336).png 001 (337).png Act V: Greatest Temptition 001 (339).png 001 (340).png 001 (341).png 001 (342).png 001 (343).png 001 (344).png 001 (346).png 001 (347).png 001 (348).png 001 (349).png 001 (350).png 001 (351).png 001 (352).png 001 (353).png 001 (354).png 001 (355).png 001 (356).png 001 (357).png 001 (359).png 001 (364).png 001 (366).png 001 (368).png 001 (369).png 001 (370).png 001 (371).png 001 (372).png 001 (373).png 001 (374).png 001 (375).png 001 (376).png 001 (378).png 001 (379).png 001 (380).png 001 (381).png 001 (382).png 001 (383).png 001 (384).png 001 (385).png 001 (386).png 001 (387).png 001 (389).png 001 (390).png 001 (391).png 001 (392).png 001 (393).png 001 (394).png 001 (395).png 001 (397).png 001 (398).png 001 (399).png 001 (405).png 001 (401).png 001 (407).png 001 (408).png 001 (409).png 001 (410).png 001 (411).png 001 (412).png Act VI: Iron Reign 001 (413).png 001 (414).png 001 (415).png 001 (416).png 001 (417).png 001 (418).png 001 (420).png 001 (421).png 001 (422).png 001 (423).png 001 (424).png 001 (426).png 001 (428).png 001 (429).png 001 (430).png 001 (431).png 001 (432).png 001 (433).png 001 (434).png 001 (435).png 001 (436).png 001 (437).png 001 (441).png 001 (442).png 001 (450).png 001 (452).png 001 (453).png 001 (454).png 001 (455).png 001 (456).png 001 (457).png 001 (458).png 001 (459).png 001 (461).png 001 (462).png 001 (463).png 001 (464).png 001 (465).png 001 (466).png 001 (468).png 001 (469).png 001 (470).png 001 (472).png 001 (474).png 001 (476).png 001 (478).png 001 (480).png 001 (482).png 001 (483).png 001 (485).png 001 (487).png 001 (486).png 001 (489).png 001 (490).png 001 (491).png 001 (493).png 001 (495).png 001 (497).png 001 (498).png Gates.png 001 (501).png 001 (502).png 001 (504).png 001 (505).png 001 (507).png 001 (509).png 001 (511).png 001 (513).png 001 (515).png 001 (517).png 001 (518).png 001 (519).png 001 (520).png 001 (521).png 001 (522).png 001 (523).png 001 (524).png 001 (528).png 001 (529).png 001 (530).png 001 (531).png 001 (532).png Interlude 001 (533).png 001 (534).png 001 (535).png 001 (537).png 001 (538).png 001 (539).png 001 (540).png 001 (541).png 001 (542).png 001 (543).png 001 (544).png 001 (545).png 001 (547).png 001 (548).png 001 (549).png 001 (550).png 001 (551).png 001 (552).png 001 (553).png 001 (555).png 001 (556).png 001 (558).png 001 (559).png 001 (560).png 001 (561).png 001 (562).png 001 (563).png 001 (564).png 001 (567).png 001 (569).png 001 (570).png 001 (571).png 001 (572).png 001 (573).png 001 (574).png 001 (575).png 001 (577).png 001 (578).png 001 (579).png 001 (580).png 001 (588).png 001 (589).png 001 (591).png 001 (593).png 001 (594).png 001 (595).png 001 (596).png 001 (597).png 001 (598).png 001 (599).png 001 (601).png 001 (602).png 001 (604).png 001 (605).png 001 (606).png 001 (607).png 001 (608).png 001 (609).png 001 (610).png 001 (612).png 001 (614).png 001 (615).png 001 (616).png 001 (618).png 001 (619).png 001 (620).png 001 (621).png Act VII: Revelation Chapter 1 001 (622).png 001 (623).png 001 (624).png 001 (626).png 001 (627).png 001 (628).png 001 (629).png 001 (630).png 001 (632).png 001 (633).png 001 (634).png 001 (636).png 001 (638).png 001 (640).png 001 (641).png 001 (642).png 001 (643).png 001 (644).png 001 (645).png 001 (646).png 001 (648).png 001 (649).png 001 (650).png 001 (661).png 001 (652).png 001 (654).png 001 (655).png 001 (656).png 001 (657).png 001 (659).png 001 (663).png 001 (664).png 001 (665).png 001 (666).png 001 (667).png 001 (668).png 001 (669).png 001 (671).png 001 (672).png 001 (675).png 001 (676).png Chapter 2 001 (677).png 001 (678).png 001 (679).png 001 (680).png 001 (681).png 001 (682).png 001 (683).png 001 (685).png 001 (686).png 001 (688).png 001 (689).png 001 (690).png 001 (691).png 001 (692).png 001 (694).png 001 (695).png 001 (696).png 001 (697).png 001 (698).png 001 (699).png 001 (700).png 001 (701).png 001 (702).png 001 (703).png 001 (704).png 001 (706).png 001 (708).png 001 (709).png 001 (710).png 001 (711).png 001 (712).png 001 (713).png 001 (714).png 001 (715).png 001 (716).png 001 (717).png 001 (718).png 001 (719).png 001 (720).png 001 (721).png 001 (723).png 001 (727).png 001 (728).png 001 (730).png 001 (731).png 001 (732).png Chapter 3 001 (733).png 001 (734).png 001 (735).png 001 (736).png 001 (737).png 001 (738).png 001 (739).png 001 (740).png 001 (741).png 001 (745).png 001 (746).png 001 (747).png 001 (748).png 001 (749).png 001 (780).png 001 (799).png 001 (750).png 001 (751).png 001 (752).png 001 (753).png 001 (755).png 001 (756).png 001 (757).png 001 (758).png 001 (759).png 001 (760).png 001 (761).png 001 (762).png 001 (764).png 001 (766).png 001 (768).png 001 (769).png 001 (770).png 001 (778).png 001 (772).png 001 (779).png 001 (781).png 001 (775).png 001 (776).png 001 (807).png 001 (773).png 001 (774).png 001 (782).png 001 (783).png 001 (784).png 001 (785).png 001 (786).png 001 (788).png 001 (792).png 001 (793).png 001 (794).png 001 (795).png 001 (796).png 001 (797).png 001 (798).png 001 (809).png 001 (810).png 001 (811).png 001 (812).png 001 (813).png 001 (815).png 001 (817).png 001 (818).png 001 (819).png 001 (821).png 001 (823).png 001 (824).png 001 (827).png 001 (826).png 001 (829).png 001 (830).png 001 (831).png 001 (832).png 001 (833).png 001 (835).png 001 (836).png 001 (837).png 001 (838).png 001 (839).png 001 (840).png 001 (841).png 001 (842).png 001 (843).png 001 (844).png 001 (845).png 001 (846).png 001 (848).png 001 (849).png 001 (850).png 001 (851).png Screenshot 2015-09-05-23-40-24.png 001 (857).png 001 (859).png 900 (5).png 001 (860).png 900 (4).png 001 (861).png 001 (862).png 001 (863).png 001 (864).png 001 (865).png 900 (1).png 001 (866).png 900 (3).png 001 (867).png 001 (868).png 001 (869).png Category:Shadow Fight 2